The invention relates to an improved structure for carburetor, especially to a kind of carburetor""s improved structure that has stronger structure and better endurance and can effectively improve the shortcoming of air leakage caused by the wearing-out between the rotation axis and the base.
Accordingly, disclosed in the ROC Pat. No. 50773, the prior carburetor is claimed as xe2x80x9clow pollution, adjustable carburetorxe2x80x9d, of which the main structure is comprised of casing A, throat B, air calibrating cone C, ring-shaped throttling hole D, and air assisting pore device E (as shown in FIG. 1), wherein the casing A is divided into two sections as upper casing F and lower casing G, and the upper casing F may be connected to air purifier (not shown in the figure), and the lower portion of the lower casing G is insulation base H, and the throat is comprised of the upper throat material connected lowly with the interior of the upper casing and the lower throat material projected inwardly toward the upper side of the interior of the lower casing; in addition, the air calibrating cone C is comprised of valve body K, piston skirt L, prop stand M, and gliding axis N, wherein there is O-shaped ring P arranged at the outer edge of the central column of the prop stand M, and a recessing hole Q arranged below the piston skirt L can just be fitted into the outer edge of the central column of the prop stand M, and the valve body K is arranged above the piston skirt L and, by the fixing bolt R and the nuts S on top of the gliding axis N, the valve body K, the piston skirt L, and the gliding axis N are connected and fixed and, below the said gliding rod N, a connection rod T is connected with the rotation rod V arranged on the rotation axis U such that, when the rotation rod U is rotated, the gliding axis N is brought along by the rotation rod V and the connection rod N to glide upwardly and downwardly; however, in the said structure, the rotation axis U is directly fitted and rotated in the penetration hole arranged on the insulation base H, and it will be further easily occurred with the phenomenon of air leak caused by the gap generated from the wearing-out between the rotation axis U and the insulation base H because of long time usage, and once the air leakage happens, then the fuel-air-mixture that had originally been adjusted to appropriate ratio will be changed and, not only may the incomplete combustion be happened to create exhausts to pollute air, but also may it easily cause the cylinder, the valve, or other part, etc., to be deposited with carbon and worn out easily; for the said phenomenon, even a bearing being fitted around the rotation axis U, the problem of wearing out may be lightened but still be existed, and the cost of the bearing is high, and its arrangement is uneasy, and it requires higher accuracy in size, such that it increases the inconveniences for manufacturing and maintenance. In addition, the air assisting pore device E is rotated by a controlling ring W to be able to control the atmosphere connection area of the air-duct for filling fuel, and the said controlling ring W is then arranged in the middle of the gripper that connects the upper side of the upper casing F and the interior of the upper side of the upper casing F, and three kinds of long air-conducting hole are arranged respectively from up position to down position, wherein the first air-conducting hole is connected to the first air-duct, and the second air-conducting hole is connected to the second air-duct, while the third air-conducting hole cross-sectioned as cone-shape is then connected to acceleration fuel nozzle, passes through the hole arranged in the middle of the gripper, and is connected to the air passage arranged above the air purifier; by rotating the controlling ring W, the connection area between the second air-duct and the hole is overlapped with the third air-conducting hole and is changed, such that it may change the flowing mass of the air assisting pore, and one side of the projecting body inset at the outside of the said controlling ring W is connected to the rotation rod, while another side is connected to the piston in the membrane room, and the controlling ring is brought along by the operation of the piston; in tradition, the piston is connected and fixed with the controlling ring by a bolting manner so, during the state of long time vibration, it is easy to occur the loosening-off phenomenon, and it causes the manufacturer and the user big convenience and harassment.
Therefore, it is known that there are still many shortcomings of the carburetor of the said prior arts in practical manufacture and usagexe2x80x94poor strength of entirety, inferior endurance, and unsmooth operation, which are caused by the poor design of parts, and these shortcomings are most anxiously to be studied and solved.
Through many years"" experience in manufacture, devoted study, continuous research, experimental analysis, and improvement, the inventor finally proposes an invention that can reasonably and effectively improve the shortcomings of the prior arts.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved structure for carburetor, which is mainly a further improvement for the arrangement of the rotation axis, wherein a recessing hole is arranged on an appropriate position of the base, then a penetration hole is arranged on the inner face of the recessing hole; in addition, at least one positioning element made of elastic material is arranged fittingly at a corresponding position on the rotation axis and, fixing the positioning element and the rotation axis on the base by a fixing block, the arrangement of the said structure may effectively improve the shortcoming of the air leakage caused by the wearing-out generated between the rotation axis and the base, such that the unnecessary maintaining fee may be saved and a more practical objective may further be achieved.
The secondary objective of the invention is to provide an improved structure for carburetor wherein, by changing the fixing manner between the piston and the controlling ring, of both which the connection may be further secured, the shortcoming of the prior structurexe2x80x94easily loosening off caused by the vibrationxe2x80x94may be improved.
For your esteemed members of reviewing committee to further understand and recognized the structural objective and function of the invention, a detailed description incorporated with drawings is presented as follows.